This invention relates to centrifuges used for separating particulate matter from a liquid suspension as, for example, for separating substances from biological fluids prior to microscopic examination. More particularly, this invention relates to a system including a centrifuge of the type which is magnetically driven and does not require a rotating shaft as is necessary in centrifuges for like purposes now known in the art.
Laboratories, particularly those in medical facilities in schools, clinics, doctor's offices and the like require centrifuges for separating substances from biological media for microscopic examination. Ideally, these devices should be adaptable to various environments; be small, lightweight and portable; be relatively maintenance free; and be explosion-proof. The present invention combines these advantages and, additionally, is simple in construction since it does not require a shaft for drive or support purposes.